daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jane Smith
Warden Jane Smith is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives, portrayed by Stacy Haiduk from September 14 to 22 2010. She only aired for three episodes (September 14, 21, and 22) and before being replaced by Gina Gallego from October 5, 2010 to February 1, 2011. Storylines Jane was the warden of the prison where Hope Brady was imprisoned. Jane informed Hope that no one knew she was a cop. She introduced to her cellmate, Tina, and assured her she would be fine with someone who had three children and wanted to get our as soon as possible. Tina attacked Hope, who defended herself. Tina lied and said Hope attacked her. Jane reprimanded Hope for already getting into a fight, but Hope maintained Tina attacked her and she defended herself. Jane Warner Hope that now everyone would know she is a cop. Jane warmed Hope that she should speak to her ex Commissioner Bo Brady, but Hope didn’t want to cause him anymore trouble. Jane called Bo and told him what was going on, and said she would do all she can to protect Hope. Jane has Hope work in the infirmary with Lee Michaels, another inmate. As more inmate died, Hope would soon become suspicious of their deaths and Jane would be revealed to be killing inmates and harvesting their organs to be trafficked under Stefano DiMera’s orders. She worked with Doctor Ben Walters, who would then put the organs in the new patient. What he didn’t know was that she and Lee were killing the inmates to harvest their organs. Jane became uneasy as Hope started snooping around and eventually she realized that Hope has uncovered her plot. Hope escaped with the help of Bo Brady and they went on the run. Jane issues a manhunt while facing questions from Jennifer Horton and Rafe Hernandez. Lee warmed Jane not to trust Jennifer, but Jane said there was nothing for her to find. Lee wanted to continue the organ smuggling since they both needed the money, and Jane reluctantly agreed. Detective Burt Winston eventually found Bo, and he and Jane captured him. They tied him up and blindfolded him to interrogate him. Bo for free and attacked Jane, but Burt returned and knocked him out. Jane left and came back to find Burt with his gun aimed at Bo’s head. They took Bo to a clearing where Jane ordered Burt to kill him. Carly Manning screamed and Bo dismayed Burt before putting him and Jane in handcuffs. At the station, Jane was able to easily convinced Detective Pierce that Hope and Bo were fugitives. A warrant couldn’t be issued to verify Bo and Hope’s story and Pierce didn’t trust Hope due to being an escaped convict. Jane gloated that Hope would spend the rest of her life in prison and Pierce planned for Bo to also go to prison for healing a fugitive while giving Jane a accommodation for her work. Unfortunately for Jane, an investigation done by Abe yielded evidence of Bo and HoPe’s claim. Realizing she was caught, Jane stole Pierce’s gun and held Hope captive, saying she’ll kill her if she doesn’t get what’s he wants. Hope knocked Jane out and she was arrested and taken away. In an interrogation room, Jane offered to give up the name of her boss for full immunity. One of Stefano’s dirty cops entered and warned Jane not to implicate him, so Jane instead named Ben as her boss. Crimes Committed *Organ trafficking *Murdered inmates to harvest their organs *Tried to kill Bo Brady *Held Hope Brady hostage *Gave false testimony to the police that implicated Ben Walters as her boss Gallery Jane Smith & Lee.JPG Jane Hope.JPG Hope prison.JPG Jane worries.JPG Hope & Jane.jpeg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Females Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Incarcerated Characters